shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
'''Episode 3 '''is the 3rd episode in the series. Plot synopsis Skeptical people keep calling Satyaprakash Nirala in his office to ask about Shaktimaan. He told Geeta Vishwas that he is proud of her because her news has created a sensation in the city. However, he urged that she needs to find out more about Shaktimaan with proof so that it can be published on their daily. Suddenly there was a power failure and Nirala tells Sudhanshu that this power failure has been happening for 15 to 20 days now. Geeta tells Nirala that this constant power failure doesn't look natural and there ought to be some reason behind it. She promises to create and in-depth report on it. At a secret facility Dr. Chandola shows Mathur and Maya what he's been up to off late. He shows them Bazooka a.k.a Electric Man - a dead person who is fitted with wires and other gadgets. He was trying to bring this person back to life so that he can be used as a weapon. He tells Mathur and Maya that once his experiment is successful he would create an army of dead people with electric superpower. However, he reminds them that in order to do that he needs a large amount of electricity. They promise him that they would push the whole city into darkness in order to give him the power he needs. In a different place, Shaktimaan once again helps humanity saving a couple from getting robbed. When a hospital loses power while performing a surgery, Shaktimaan uses the power of lightning to charge the power grid of the city to bring electricity back. Geeta Vishwas tells Nirala that the disappearance of dead bodies from graveyards and this power failure has some connection because both phenomena have been happening exactly for 19 days as per her research. Nirala tells her that this could be the work of some Tantric who is stealing the dead bodies. Geeta however tells him that all the dead bodies that disappeared had their death certificates issued from the same hospital. At the hospital Geeta sees that a doctor is giving a toxic injection to a patient to kill him. A goon named Tony Bhai comes to the room and meets the staff employee named Biju. He asks to which cemetery this body will be sent. Biju tells him that this body will be buried in Monkey Hill Graveyard. As Geeta notes down the details, Tony and Biju realize that someone is standing outside listening to them. When Biju comes out to check on her, she plays a prank on him by telling him that she is blind and walks away. When Biju reports this to Tony he tells him that she is only blind and not deaf and therefore must have heard everything they were discussing. They chase Geeta out of the hospital to a small restaurant. At the restaurant she gets blocked on two sides by Tony and his gang members. Suddenly she sees Gangadhar sitting at one of the tables ordering Tea and Medhu Vada in his annoying "Shuddh Hindi". She decides to play him to escape the situation. She approaches him creating and impression that she is working for him so that the goons will take him instead of her. She successfully pulls the prank by calling him "boss" and escapes leaving Gangadhar with the goons. The goons however were unable to catch Gangadhar because he kept evading their strikes in a comical way. At Aaj Ki Aawaz office Geeta tells Nirala about the event that is going to take place at Monkey Hill graveyard. He however tells Geeta that he needs proof for whatever story she brings. She tells him that without a staff photographer it isn't possible to get proof. He reminds her that there is a candidate coming who has an unusual name and she should take her interview. After some time Gangadhar arrives to give interview. While he was moving towards the editor's cabin, he is stopped by a flirtatious employee named Kamini. He ignores her and enters the editor's cabin. Geeta was waiting for Gangadhar. They have a hilarious interview session where Gangadhar continues to spout his nonsense. However, when he shows her some sample photographs that he had clicked, she becomes partially impressed. In the end Geeta agrees to employ him as the staff photographer on one condition that he has to accompany her that night while she visits Monkey Hill graveyard. At the police station, Inspector Kazi and Havildar Bhinde receive a call from the commissioner asking them to solve the electricity case, the dead body case and also find the true identity of Shaktimaan. Gangadhar and Geeta reach Monkey Hill graveyard at night. When they saw a fresh coffin they realize that someone is going to steal the body inside. So they hide behind the bushes. Few moments later Tony and his men arrive and put the coffin in the truck. Geeta notes down the license plate number of the truck but is caught. Tony tells the men that since she is here, her "boss" might be there as well. But they couldn't find Gangadhar anywhere. They decide to take her with them so that Dr. Chandola can turn her in to Electric Woman. In the elevator at Dr. Chandola's hideout, when the goons try to misbehave with Geeta, the coffin stands up and opens itself and they find Gangadhar is inside. They take both of them to Dr. Chandola who orders them to be put in the gas chamber so that they can be turned into dead bodies for his experiment. Geeta asks what he does with all the bodies. He takes them to the place where he is creating Electric Man. The doctor tells them that it is his son whom he killed by his own hands. Now he is filling his body with electricity to make him alive again. Tony takes them to the gas chamber after that. In the gas chamber, Geeta tells Gangadhar how much she was impressed by Shaktimaan the previous day due to the feats he performed to save the lives of so many people. At that time the poisonous gas enters the chamber. Return to List of Shaktimaan Episodes. Appearances * Satyaprakash Nirala * Geeta Vishwas * Sudhanshu * Dr. Chandola * Mathur * Maya * Shaktimaan * Electric Man * Tony Bhai * Biju * Kamini * Inspector Kazi * Havildar Bhinde Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/DQuDVLm5QXc | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}